Yuzuki's Halloween
by xYuzuki-Tachiox
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Yuzuki goes trick-or-treating with Kisuke, Rukia and Ichigo, who will they meet along the way? Crack I guess. Rated t for swaring and people giving out porn. XD


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Death Note or Naruto. But that'd be cool.

Yuzuki's Notes: Happy Halloween! If you're wondering I'm going to be Kisuke for Halloween, and I have an inflatable black cat on my shoulder. XD. Review if you want!

**Happy Halloween to All! **

Yuzuki sighed, as she sat outside her door. Dressed as none other than Kisuke Urahara. It was Halloween night. She was bored. She looked at the ticking clock. Twenty minutes until trick-or-treaters start trick-or-treating. She sighed again. Why couldn't time be faster?

"Wow! Don't you look handsome, Yuzuki-chan!" she flinched, and fell back out of her chair and on to the ground.

"Kisuke?! What the hell?!"

Kisuke Urahara chuckled, and magically pulled out his fan. "I see you're bored! Why?"

She put back on her cosplay hat, copying Urahara's shadowed look. She gave a smug frown and pointed angrily at the clock. "Time!"

Soon, another stepped up. "Wow. Angry at the clock now are we?" Ichigo, how gave a smug look towards Yuzuki. He gave a small wave. "Yo."

Yuzuki sighed. "What are you guys doing here? Well....my aunt can't see you so it's all good...I guess."

"You should be happy, Zuki-chan!" Another voice popped right next to her ear. Yuzuki squealed happily. "Ruki-chan!" she said and gave the raven haired shinigami a hug.

"Wow! You've grown taller since last Christmas!" Rukia said, chuckling. Yuzuki crossed her arms. "Oh, wait it's just the hat." Rukia said nodding her head to herself.

Yuzuki grew a vain on the edge of her forehead. "Watch it."

"So is there a certain reason you're dressed like Kisuke-san?" Rukia said, noticing her 19th century apparel.

Yuzuki nodded. "I'm a Kisuke-mini-me!!!"

"Wow." Ichigo scoffed and said softly, _"Stalker..."_ Soon Yuzuki's wooden sandal went flying into Ichigo's face.

"I'M NO STALKER!!!"

"You stalked Ryuken-san last week though." Kisuke pointed out. Yuzuki shrugged. "He asked for it!" she said.

"Yuzuki Cross!" her aunt appeared from the end of the hallway. "Stop talking to yourself! You're scaring your brother and sister!"

Yuzuki gave an 'ugh' and said. "That's the whole point, auntie! It's Halloween!"

Ichigo laughed. "You're family thinks you're crazy!"

Yuzuki nodded. "Yup, it's best that way. My family doesn't bother me. I get lots of privacy that way." she smirked. "You should try it Ichi-kun."

Ichigo crossed his arms.

Then the door bell rang, Yuzuki's eyes darted to the clock and widened. She straightened her hat, and smiled. "You guys wanna come? It's Halloween time!"

"Hell ya!" Ichigo said.

"I'm in!" Rukia said smirking.

"Yes! Let's go how you kids say, 'PARTY!'" Kisuke said. Yuzuki, Rukia and Ichigo sighed. "He's getting old."

"Yup."

So Yuzuki and the party went out down the street, the Shingami's were now in the gigias, dressed as well...themselves.

The next door bells was rang, and Yuzuki and the party shouted. "Trick-or-treat!" the person who answered the door? Shinji Hirako. He grinned. "Well, if it isn't Kisuke-san's midget."

"I'M NOT A MIDGET! I'M A TEENAGER DRESSED LIKE JAPAN'S VERSION ON WILLY WONKA!!" she jammed her thumb at Kisuke's nose. "Ouch! Yuzuki-chan! Be nice!"

"So you're an Oompalumpa?"

Yuzuki held out her candy pumpkin. "Give up the candy."

Shinji crossed his arms. "What makes ya think I'll give ya any?"

Yuzuki glared. Shinji wasn't one bit intimidated. "Ya ain't getting no candy."

Yuzuki (que sad violin music) was on her knees, 'crying'. "B-but...all I wanted...is some candy...! I want to help my poor brother....Shinji-kun! He's sick...and he couldn't trick-or-treat...he made me go on his behalf..."

Ichigo sighed. _'Stupid girl.'_

Shinji chuckled. "You did that one last year."

Yuzuki groaned. "KUSO!!!!!!"

Shinji eventually gave her and the others candy. They went on to the next street. But to her surprise, they saw the most unexpected thing.

"Light-kun?! Ryuk-san!?"

Light Yagami groaned. "Oh great. Yuzuki-san..."

Ryuk gave a chuckle. "Yo, Yuzuki-chan!"

"What are you guys doing here?!" she said excited, Rukia, freaked out by Ryuk hid behind Ichigo. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkk!"

"Well...Ryuk heard they sometimes give out apples on Halloween....and we just had to stop here in your world..." Light sighed scratching his head. "But at least Misa-san isn't here..."

But to Light's dismay, the blond popped out behind a bush. "Light-kun! My love!" and latched on to Light's arm.

Ichigo sighed. "Great another stalker!!"

Yuzuki growled. "Hey! Misa is a stalker! I'm not!"

"But you stalked Ryuken-san-" Kisuke was met with with her clog in his face.

"I'M NO STALKER!!!!!!!" she repeatedly stomped her clogged foot in his face.

Ryuk chuckled but saw in Yuzuki's pumpkin and apple. A fresh red apple. Drool vibrated from his mouth quickly.

"Yuzuki-chan!" Ryuk said and grabbed Yuzuki's collar lifting her up in the air. "WAH!!" she yelled surprised then looked at Ryuk. "What?"

"Can I have your apple?"

Yuzuki eyed Light, who held sacks and sacks of, you guessed it, apples. He looked miserable. She smirked. "Sure!" Light groaned.

So Light and Ryuk joined in, along with Misa, to Yuzuki's disappointment. They went on to the next home.

Yuzuki rang the door bell. The home-owner came and answered the door. Only to smirk under that mask of his. "Yuzuki-chan. Nice of you to come."

"Kakashi-san?!" she freaked. "How come all of you guys are here?!"

Naruto popped out from behind Kakashi, with a maniacal grin. He must've been hyper. Great even more hyper. "Yo! Zuki-chan's here! Yayness!" Naruto said happily.

"Naru-kun!" Yuzuki said waving. "How've you been?"

"Great! Believe it!" he said giving a thumbs up. "Hey, who's the emo looking dude?" he said, all eyes darted to Light, who looked at the people staring at him. "What?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not that girly looking pussy! The other one! With the awesome looking hair-do!" all eyes then darted to Ryuk.

"That's Ryuk." she said. "He's another type of Shinigami."

Light's draw dropped. _'Girly...looking...pussy...?'_ Misa and Rukia confronted Naruto eying his whiskered cheeks.

"**KAWIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"Oh shit." Naruto said.

The pinching and squeezing of his cheeks had begun. Kakashi sighed, and pulled out a Make-Out Paradise book from a large stack, and dropped it into Yuzuki's pumpkin. Yuzuki gaped at him.

"YOU'RE GIVING ME THIS?!"

"Yah, Jaryia-sama brought them. They're all the same volume, so it doesn't matter."

"YOU'RE PASSING OUT PORN?! TO LITTLE KIDS?!"

Kisuke then shouted. "I want some!"

"Ewwww!!!!!"

Yuzuki groaned, what a mega head-ache she had, she peeked open her eyes. She shook her head. "What a weird dream..." she then stepped of her bed, but stepped on someone's...chest? Oh crap. It wasn't a dream!

Then she turned to head to see Kisuke passed out on her floor, Make-Out Paradise covering his face. He must've passed out from a nosebleed. Rukia and Ichigo cuddled together. Misa cuddled with Light, and Light...cuddled with...Ryuk? She chuckled and took out her camera. "This is so going on Myspace..."

**-HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL!!!! AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!-**


End file.
